Feu de camp
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Entre les quêtes, les monstres et leurs pouvoirs, les demi-dieux sont bien chargés. Mais il leur reste encore du temps pour goûter aux joies de l'amitié, de l'amour et aussi de l'humour. Ce n'est pas si dur de passer des larmes aux rires et ça, ils le savent. Recueil d'OS


**Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'archer et la colombe<strong>

Les cris provenant du dehors du bungalow suffirent à me réveiller, me mettant déjà de très mauvaise humeur. D'après ce que je pouvais voir par la fenêtre, le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais ça n'empêchait pas certains pensionnaires de se réunir et de manifester leur colère. Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir terminer leur dispute, je décidai de sortir de mon lit pour en savoir plus. Mais avant cela, une petite pause par la salle-de-bain était indispensable pour montrer au monde entier que j'étais la plus belle fille d'Aphrodite. Je pris une douche parfumée, enfilai un jean bleu nuit, un T-shirt orange de la colonie, des converses noires puis coiffai mes boucles avant de faire une queue haute. Le maquillage dut passer au second plan quand l'une de mes demi-sœurs s'acharna sur la porte de la salle de bain en prétextant que mes compagnons de bungalow avaient besoin de moi étant donnée ma position de conseillère des Aphrodite. J'émis un soupir agacé avant de sortir de la pièce tout en lui lançant un regard noir. La situation avait intérêt à être importante ou elle allait regretter de m'avoir dérangée.

Devant les bungalows, Clarisse LaRue, conseillère en chef des Arès, Will Solace, conseiller en chef des Apollon et certains de mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs étaient en pleine discussion mais une discussion loin d'être très amicale. D'après ce que je comprenais, Clarisse et Will refusaient de prendre les Aphrodite dans leurs groupes pour la partie de capture-l'étendard. Autrement dit, nous ne faisions partie d'aucun camp et allions encore devoir les regarder se détendre alors que nous avions réellement envie de participer. Je m'avançai vers eux et me plantai face aux deux chefs des équipes, posant mes mains sur mes hanches et les dévisageant un par un. Tout en Clarisse clamait qu'elle était la fille du Dieu de la Guerre, à commencer par son regard dans lequel brillait tout le temps une lueur de rébellion. De plus, elle n'attachait que très peu d'importance à son apparence, gardant souvent ses cheveux attachés par un bandana et portant des tenues de combats.

Quant à Will, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir briller son sourire d'une blancheur éclatante et pour ne pas lui trouver un physique parfait. Cela marchait pour tous les bungalows sauf pour les Aphrodite car nous arrivions toujours à trouver des défauts à tout le monde, y compris aux enfants d'Apollon ou à nous-même. Ce qui nous dérangeait le plus dans le regard des autres, c'était cette habitude qu'ils avaient de croire que nous n'étions pas capables de grands exploits simplement parce que notre parent divin était la Déesse de l'Amour. Et actuellement, c'était encore le cas, ce qui me donna l'idée de remettre les pendules à l'heure concernant notre utilité au sein de la colonie et dans le monde entier.

- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous : les Aphrodite participeront à la partie de capture-l'étendard ! Je sais que tu veux toujours foncer tête baissée Clarisse et pour toi, nous en sommes incapables. Will, tu ne comptes que sur tes archers sans penser que nous savons faire autre chose que de nous maquiller. Ce soir, vous devrez prendre votre décision ou alors Chiron sera prévenu.

La fille d'Arès me lança un regard qui signifiait bien que je l'exaspérais mais je me contentai de hausser les sourcils, la défiant de dire quelque chose. Je savais qu'elle ne portait presque personne dans son cœur hormis ses compagnons de bungalow ainsi que Chris Rodriguez, son petit-ami. Elle avait soutenu une seule fille d'Aphrodite et c'était l'ancienne conseillère en chef de notre bungalow, Silena Beauregard, espionne pour Cronos à ses heures perdues. Je n'étais pas Silena, ne possédant pas la moitié de son courage mais j'avais une assez bonne estime de moi pour défier Clarisse verbalement. De son côté, Will ne disait rien, se contentant de me regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Il marmonna quelque chose, lâchant tout bas que j'étais en train de leur faire du chantage, ce qui n'était pas digne d'une sang-mêlée. Je ne répondis pas, prenant simplement le chemin de mon bungalow en ajoutant que je ne sortirais pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas pris une décision.

De toute façon, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se décider parce que j'avais insufflé assez de conviction dans mes paroles grâce à mon don d'enjôlement. C'était une particularité que certains enfants d'Aphrodite pouvaient avoir et j'avais eu la chance de l'obtenir à ma naissance. Grâce à ce don, j'avais pu devenir la conseillère en chef du bungalow, n'ayant eu aucune contestation. Annabeth, du bungalow des Athéna, n'approuvait pas mes méthodes mais le directeur de notre colonie, Dionysos en personne, ne s'opposait pas à mes capacités. C'était devenu un avantage dont je n'allais pas me priver, surtout dans de telles situations. Peut-être que Clarisse mettrait un peu de temps à se décider mais Will craquerait le premier. Je connaissais assez sa fierté pour le savoir et pour jouer avec ça afin de tourner les choses de manière à ce que les Aphrodite soient avantagés. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre pour voir qui accepterait de nous prendre dans son camp.

- Drew, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être allée trop loin ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu !

- Annabeth, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Ce bungalow est celui des Aphrodite, tu n'as rien à y faire. Et pour ce qui est de capture-l'étendard, il est de mon devoir de rappeler à la colonie que nous existons et que c'est grâce à Silena que les Arès sont venus vous rejoindre pendant la bataille.

Elle serra les poings en me lançant que ça n'avait rien à voir et que j'utilisais le nom de Silena seulement pour satisfaire mon bon plaisir. Elle sortit ensuite du bungalow en claquant la porte, me faisant sourire. Elle arrivait si facilement à perdre son sang-froid que c'en était presque risible. De plus, elle reprochait à mes demi-sœurs d'être un peu trop accro à son petit-ami, Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon et très grand héros de la bataille. Mes demi-sœurs étaient surtout attirées par ses yeux verts et sa musculature mais Annabeth avait mis les points sur les i en insistant sur le fait qu'il était à elle et à personne d'autre. L'Amour était une chose secondaire, de mon point de vue, parce que les enfants d'Aphrodite étaient surtout doués dans l'art de briser les cœurs. Bien sûr, Silena avait choisi de faire sa vie avec Charles, un fils d'Héphaïstos, ce qui était un outrage à notre bungalow. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se lier à quelqu'un, ce que je n'arrêtais pas de répéter mais les autres demi-dieux n'étaient pas d'accord avec moi.

- Je crois que tu as gagné Drew, fit Travis en débarquant. Ils se sont décidés !

Je lançai un regard noir au fils d'Hermès, détestant quand il venait dans notre bungalow. Quand son frère et lui étaient dans les parages, on pouvait être certain de perdre quelque chose et de ne jamais le retrouver. Il n'insista pas, sortant, et je le suivis. Will était seul, les bras croisés, une expression maussade sur son visage. Il m'informa du fait que les Aphrodite feraient partie de son camp. Clarisse et lui avaient tiré à la courte paille et la fille d'Arès avait gagné, laissant au fils d'Apollon le soin de prévenir ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs que les Aphrodite joueraient avec eux ce soir. Nous étions alliés avec les Athéna et les Dionysos tandis que les Arès faisaient équipe avec les Hermès, les Héphaïstos et les Déméter. Les autres sang-mêlés qui venaient de faire leur entrée à la colonie étaient dispensés par Chiron sauf ceux qui souhaitaient absolument prendre part à capture-l'étendard et qui, dans ce cas, étaient répartis dans les deux camps.

- Tu dois être déçu d'avoir perdu Will, dis-je en souriant.

- Vous avez surtout intérêt à ne pas réduire à néant nos plans. Sache, Drew, que tes compagnons de bungalow et toi allez vous charger de la défense avec les Dionysos. On ne vous laissera pas mener l'attaque frontale.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune confiance en nous ! m'écriai-je. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est gagner contre Clarisse sans te préoccuper du reste ! Tu es égocentrique Will, bien plus que tous les Aphrodite. Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne et à ta fierté !

Je le plantai là, furieuse à cause de son comportement. Suite à une querelle entre les Arès et les Apollon, nous avions failli perdre nos troupes et perdre la bataille, tout ça pour un char. Je leur en voulais pour ça car ils avaient eu un comportement ridicule et indigne de la part de demi-Dieux. J'annonçai à mes compagnons de bungalow avec qui nous étions pour la partie de ce soir et un enthousiasme incroyable vint frapper mes demi-sœurs et mes demi-frères. Alors que j'avais tout fait pour que nous puissions participer à capture-l'étendard, je me sentais en colère contre Will qui avait réussi à me faire perdre mon sang-froid. Il allait voir de quoi nous étions réellement capables et il changerait d'avis concernant tous les enfants d'Aphrodite. Ce soir, la colonie verrait enfin que nous étions dignes de Silena, que nous possédions le même esprit courageux qu'elle. Pour cela, il fallait avant tout que les autres de ma fratrie sachent se battre sans rechigner, chose que je n'avais pas prise en compte, malheureusement.

Au moment venu, nous rejoignîmes les autres pensionnaires à la lisière de la forêt. Nous avions revêtu nos armures et avions récupéré quelques armes nécessaires à la partie de capture-l'étendard. Comme à son habitude, Chiron répéta les règles puis il annonça que l'équipe qui perdrait ferait la vaisselle du repas de ce soir, ce qui motiva tout le monde. Notre maître semblait surpris de voir les Aphrodite ici mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et lança simplement le départ. Nous partîmes planter notre étendard à l'abri, près du point d'eau. Will ne voulait pas qu'il soit mis trop en hauteur pour ne pas être aperçu de l'équipe adverse et comme il dirigeait tout, nous l'écoutions quand même. Quelques Apollon partirent se mettre à l'abri dans les arbres, préparant leurs flèches tandis que les Dionysos, mes compagnons de bungalow et moi-même formions un cercle autour de notre étendard aux couleurs du Dieu du Soleil. Les Athéna s'enfoncèrent vers le camp adversaire tandis qu'Annabeth se rendait invisible grâce à sa casquette. Nous étions tous prêts, ils nous suffisaient d'attendre.

A être mis de côté pour la défense de l'étendard, nous commencions déjà à nous ennuyer et cela se voyait. Pollux, le fils de Dionysos s'amusait à faire pousser des pieds de vigne près de notre étendard, changeant la couleur des raisins au grès de son humeur. Je sortis le poignard que j'avais à la ceinture et m'observai, regardant mon reflet sur le plat de la lame. Ma coiffure était en ordre, mon maquillage n'avait pas coulé, tout était parfait. Je resserrai un lien de mon armure puis attendis, aux aguets. Le bruit caractéristique du sifflement d'une flèche frappa l'air et je vis un Arès arriver en courant vers nous alors que l'un des Apollon le pourchassait. Aussitôt, Pollux réagit, dirigeant les vrilles de sa vigne vers les jambes du fils du Dieu de la Guerre qui s'étala au sol de tout son long. Il tenta maladroitement de se délivrer de l'emprise naturelle, essayant de couper les vrilles avec son épée mais elle était trop grande et pas assez affutée pour trancher correctement. Une insulte se fit entendre et j'aperçus Clarisse qui prenait un chemin détourné pour s'emparer de notre étendard.

En temps normal, j'aurais gardé ma position parce que me battre contre Clarisse ne figurait pas en tête de ma liste de choses à faire. Cependant, nous étions de plus en plus envahis par les Arès et les Hermès qui formaient l'attaque du groupe adverse. Mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs voulaient défendre l'étendard à leur façon en bloquant l'arrivée des autres mais ils avaient besoin de l'aide des Apollon et des Athéna qui étaient pour la plupart près de l'étendard de l'autre groupe. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à me décider, prenant mon courage à deux mains et bloquant le passage à Clarisse. Sa lance passa à quelques centimètres de mon visage, si près que je pus entendre le grésillement du métal. Je vis à son regard qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à me blesser si je restais en travers de son chemin mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer. Je ne tenais pas à ce que nous soyons de nouveau mis à l'écart alors je concentrai toute mon énergie sur mon pouvoir d'enjôlement, y mettant toute ma conviction.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Clarisse. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Tu devrais donner un coup de main à tes alliés au lieu de rester ici.

Le regard de la fille d'Arès se fit lointain comme si elle hésitait entre deux options. Je retins un soupir de soulagement en voyant que mon don marchait à merveille. Elle se mit à reculer mais fut stoppée dans son élan par Chris, son petit-ami. Il comprit vite la situation et secoua Clarisse, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient proches de notre étendard et qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la partie. Elle secoua la tête, croisa le regard du fils d'Hermès puis reprit pied dans la réalité. La fureur que j'aperçus alors dans ses yeux bruns me donna envie de fuir malgré ma détermination à ne pas les laisser passer. Elle n'avait peut-être plus sa lance mais il lui restait tout de même son épée qu'elle dégaina avec force.

- Utilise encore une fois ton satané don sur moi et je te jure que tu finiras en pâté pour Cerbère, Drew. Ce serait dommage qu'une fille d'Aphrodite se retrouve défigurée.

Je déglutis, tremblante, la main serrée sur mon poignard. Je n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter, j'arrivais à peine à la retarder. Quand elle s'avança vers moi, je me décalai, laissant libre le chemin vers l'étendard. Avec un air de supériorité, Clarisse s'approcha de sa cible et tendit la main pour la prendre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la présence de Pollux qui en avait fini avec les autres. Il utilisa de nouveau sa technique des pieds de vignes, entourant la fille d'Arès et son petit-ami avec les vrilles. En bon fils du Dieu des Voleurs, Chris s'était emparé d'un couteau le midi-même au réfectoire, certain d'en avoir besoin lors de la partie de capture-l'étendard. Même si la lame n'était pas très épaisse, elle était assez tranchante pour le débarrasser des liens naturels et aider Clarisse. L'intervention de Pollux nous avait fait gagner du temps et quelques Apollon étaient venus nous prêter main forte pour les garder à l'écart.

Un cri de joie résonna soudain et je vis arriver les Athéna portant Annabeth sur leurs épaules. Elle tenait dans ses mains l'étendard aux couleurs des Arès, une expression victorieuse sur le visage. Chiron nous rejoignit et annonça la victoire de notre équipe, tirant un hurlement de rage à Clarisse. Elle tapa du pied, laissa tomber son épée et s'avança vers moi d'une démarche très colérique. Je pâlis instantanément et reculai instinctivement, trébuchant maladroitement sur les cailloux. Je réussis à garder l'équilibre mais la fille d'Arès me poussa brutalement dans l'eau en m'insultant de tous les noms. Voyant que je me relevais, elle recommença une seconde fois, bien décidée à me faire boire la tasse. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était allée trop loin, me laissant à un endroit où je n'avais pas pied. Or, je ne savais pas nager et je commençai à paniquer en sentant l'eau autour de moi.

Clarisse ne bougea pas, certaine que je jouais la comédie. Je peinais à respirer, je me débattais dans l'eau. Mes yeux me brûlaient, de même que mes poumons qui commençaient à manquer d'oxygène. Quelle idiote j'étais ! Si je m'étais un peu plus préoccupée de mes capacités au lieu de ne rester concentrée que sur mon apparence, j'aurais pu me sortir seule de ce mauvais pas. Si je n'avais tout simplement pas insisté pour la partie de ce soir, je n'en serais pas là, à lutter pour respirer alors que je me sentais partir. J'imaginais déjà la tête de ma mère quand elle apprendrait que sa demi-déesse de fille était morte noyée parce qu'elle avait défié une fille d'Arès. Sans doute penserait-elle que j'aurais dû rester devant mon miroir à prendre soin de moi au lieu de me battre en sachant que je possédais peu de talents. Je m'habituais déjà à l'idée de ma mort proche quand je sentis des bras m'enserrer et me tirer vers le haut. Quand ma tête émergea enfin, je pris une grande respiration avant de sentir ma tête tourner. Je croisais deux iris bleus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

L'infirmerie n'était pas mon lieu de prédilection. Je m'y rendais rarement, seulement pour voir parfois des nouveaux arrivés à la colonie suite à de grandes attaques. C'était pour moi un moyen de voir si les sang-mêlés étaient intéressants et méritaient mon attention. Je ne me rappelais pas y être déjà allée pour me faire réellement soigner mais je devais bien avouer que le lit était confortable. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux tant je me sentais bien. L'odeur familière de l'ambroisie et du nectar eut cependant raison de moi et je m'assis dans le lit en frottant mes yeux. Ils me piquaient encore à cause de l'eau mais c'était supportable par rapport à ce que j'avais enduré. Je mis un certain temps avant de ne plus voir flou et je remarquais la présence de Will à mes côtés. Il tenait dans ses mains un grand verre remplit de nectar et deux carrés d'ambroisie qu'il me tendit. Je m'empressais de les manger puis but le liquide, sentant un bien être très agréable m'envahir, avant de poser le verre sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté du lit aux draps blancs. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids venait de s'enlever de mes épaules.

- Tu as fait peur à tout le monde, Drew. Nous avions beau crier à Clarisse que tu avais besoin d'aide, elle ne nous croyait pas. Heureusement que tu as tenu bon ou tu serais morte noyée.

Je retins un frisson mais, bien décidée à rester digne jusqu'au bout, je lui lançai un regard hautain.

- J'aurais pu m'en sortir, Solace.

- Dans ce cas-là, la prochaine fois je t'enfoncerai dans l'eau au lieu de venir te porter secours.

Il me laissa seule dans l'infirmerie, me tirant une drôle de sensation semblable à un pincement au cœur. C'était donc lui qui avait plongé pour me sauver. Cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment mais, étrangement, je ressentais comme une joie immense en le sachant. Chiron vint me voir pour savoir comment j'allais et il m'autorisa à sortir en remarquant que mon état était stable. Je pris la direction de mon bungalow, pressée de me changer pour me débarrasser des vêtements encore humides que je portais. Je les mis dans un bac, à l'écart du linge sale mais sec de mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs puis je me douchai, enlevant les grains de sable et la poussière qui parsemaient mon corps et mes cheveux. Une fois séchée, je m'habillai à la va-vite, piochant un haut de la colonie à manches longues, un jean noir et des bottines, noires elles-aussi. Nous avions beau être en plein été, mon plongeon dans le lac m'avait rafraîchi et j'avais bien besoin d'un peu de chaleur.

Je rejoignis les autres au réfectoire, jetai une part de mon assiette dans un brasero puis m'assis à la table des Aphrodite. Je fus bombardée de questions sur mon état et je leur offris un grand sourire avant de déclarer que j'étais en très bonne forme. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la table des Arès où Clarisse m'observait avec indifférence. Elle était de corvée de vaisselle ce soir comme tous les membres de son équipe. Nous avions gagné, c'était une bonne chose. L'étendard se trouvait à la table des Athéna, redécoré pour l'heure d'une chouette blanche aux yeux gris sur un fond doré. Annabeth resplendissait, d'une part parce qu'elle avait eu l'étendard et d'autre part parce qu'elle venait de parler avec Percy Jackson par iris-mail. Je laissai mon regard errer sur l'ensemble du réfectoire puis croisai les yeux bleus de Will. Il détourna la tête le premier et je focalisai mon attention sur mon assiette et son contenu. Lorsque nous eûmes tous fini et que la vaisselle fut enfin lavée par l'équipe adverse, nous nous réunîmes dans l'amphithéâtre d'extérieur où le feu de camp commençait à brûler, haut et rouge, prouvant notre bonne humeur.

Au moment où nous partions tous pour aller dormir, j'aperçus Will qui s'en allait vers le terrain d'entraînement. Curieuse, je le suivis, gardant une bonne distance entre lui et moi. Je le vis chercher un arc et commencer à tirer à une vitesse stupéfiante sur les cibles. Même dans la nuit alors qu'il n'y avait que la lune qui éclairait le terrain, il faisait mouche à chaque tir. Il était précis, comme toujours mais je l'entendis parler tout seul au bout d'un moment. Je ne me manifestai pas, restant dans l'ombre à l'observer tirer encore et encore. Je me rendis alors compte que je m'étais comportée comme une vraie garce face à lui et cela toute la journée. Certes, dans la matinée, il m'avait exaspérée au plus haut point en sous-entendant que nous étions des incapables et finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tort. Et puis, il m'avait sauvée la vie alors que je me noyais pitoyablement dans le lac.

- Inutile de te cacher Drew, j'ai vu ta présence. Au lieu de rester en arrière, viens.

- Je m'excuse Will.

Les mots étaient sortis sans me laisser le temps d'y faire attention alors que je le rejoignais. Il rangea son arc et revint vers moi, me dévisageant longuement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise qu'il n'avait rien à faire de mes excuses mais il sourit simplement avant de tendre une main vers moi et de caresser ma joue. Sa peau était si douce, mon cœur battait la chamade et une petite voix au fond de moi chantait. Je comprenais enfin ce qui me tourmentait, ce que je ne voulais pas assumer mais qui me rongeait petit à petit. C'est pourquoi je fis le premier pas en l'embrassant, en l'enlaçant, en exprimant mes sentiments. Il approfondit notre baiser, me serrant contre lui, l'une de ses mains se perdant dans ma chevelure. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants. Nos lèvres se joignirent une seconde fois puis nous restâmes un instant enlacés, ma tête posée contre son torse, ses mains posées dans mon dos. Je me sentais bien, heureuse, différente aussi. Je n'étais plus la Drew qui exerçait son pouvoir d'enjôlement pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais j'étais _sa_ Drew.

- Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne répondis pas, fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais aimé lui dire que j'éprouvais la même chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Je me séparai de lui à contrecœur, évitant son regard blessé puis je m'enfuis en courant, les larmes aux yeux. En entrant au bungalow, je me changeai en vitesse puis me glissai dans les draps en sanglotant doucement. Non, je n'avais pas changé, malgré tout. Je restais encore la Drew incapable d'aimer réellement, la Drew faite uniquement pour briser les autres. Peut-être qu'un jour Will parviendrait à me pardonner. Je l'espérais au fond de mon cœur, égoïstement, comme d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas voir la souffrance dans ses yeux, surtout pas après ces deux baisers si magiques. J'allais redevenir comme avant, être la Drew insipide et je montrerais à tout le monde que je dirigeais le bungalow des Aphrodite parce que j'étais la meilleure. Personne ne pourrait me prendre ma place de conseillère, personne.

A part bien sûr Piper McLean, quelques mois plus tard. Elle débarqua à la colonie avec son précieux Jason Grace qui ne m'accorda aucun regard malgré mes tentatives de drague. Will remarqua mon petit manège et ses yeux reflétèrent de nouveau sa tristesse. Je ne réussis cependant pas à m'accaparer le fils de Zeus, il était bien trop obnubilé par sa tendre amie. Et quand ils revinrent de quête, Piper me détrôna dans mon rôle de conseillère, utilisant son don d'enjôlement supérieur au mien. Je ne pus que me résoudre à abandonner et prendre la fuite, perdant l'emprise que j'avais sur mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs. J'étais près du lac, des cailloux en main que je balançais dans l'eau pour faire des ricochés. Je ne m'approchais pas trop de la surface, ne voulant pas revivre ma noyade. Avec fureur, je jetai la dernière pierre qui rebondit plusieurs fois avant de couler définitivement.

- Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, Drew.

Je reconnus sa voix avant même de le voir. Il se tenait à côté de moi, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. J'ignorais à quoi il pouvait penser mais une chose était sûr, il voyait ma colère et s'en réjouissait. Et je trouvais cela tout à fait normal. Je serrai soudain les poings puis sentis mes larmes couler une à une. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre lui, me laissant enfouir ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il me murmura qu'il était là, qu'il ne me jugerait plus comme il l'avait fait autrefois et qu'il était prêt à tout pour me voir sourire. Je sus à cet instant que mon bonheur ne pouvait se faire qu'à ses côtés, qu'avec lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui m'embrassa avec beaucoup de douceur. Quand notre baiser prit fin, je me détachai de lui doucement sans rompre le contact visuel.

- Je t'aime, Drew. Encore et toujours.

- Je t'aime aussi Will, soufflai-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. C'était enfin le début de notre histoire d'amour. Moi, Drew, fille d'Aphrodite, j'avais changé pour le meilleur. Et dans mon bonheur, j'allais vivre jusqu'à la mort avec Will Solace, le seul et unique, celui qui comptait pour moi. Je remerciai silencieusement les Dieux puis pris sa main, entrelaçant nos doigts. Nos regards se portèrent sur le soleil qui se couchait et je pus presque jurer que j'avais vu l'astre sourire.


End file.
